ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doremi Wins Easily? Level 3 Exam
Doremi Wins Easily? Level 3 Exam is the 40th episode of the original Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Majorika stares at an amazing sight for moments before Doremi comes by to discuss it with Majorika, who claims they will be set for life having a tree that grows magic spheres. Premise The Ojamajo are set to take the notoriously hard 3rd witch apprentice exam! Summary The girls find Majorika praying for them, causing them concern until she brings up how difficult this approaching exam is. In fact, it is so hard that the second and first exams are practically a cake walk in comparison- by this point most apprentice give up or fail. The girls plan on trying to do their best but Doremi's confident attitude ends up angering Majorika. It's then Dela then shows up with some news for them today, mentioning that anyone who passes will be rewarded with a special tree that grows Magic Spheres. It is special because it is also a celebration piece due to the Queen's 100th year of being the Queen. Majorika is very excited at the prospect of a tree always growing Magic Spheres, but Dela points out that the girls can only get it if they pass this exam, causing Majorika to act demanding towards them. That evening, Pop transforms into her apprentice outfit and casts magic to summon a drink of coffee with the intention of staying up for her exam. She deems the drink to be too bitter though, and decides to add some milk and sugar; but as she is low on Magic Spheres she risks heading into the kitchen for the ingredients. But once again she is caught and is taken back to her bedroom; along with getting her drink taken away from her out of concern she will wet the bed. The girls leave after they attempt to wake up Pop and head into the Magic World, where they find Onpu on her way home. She flies over to talk to them and explains that she already finished the exam, and how she did so well that she's skipping the second one. Suddenly anxious, Doremi takes this chance and asks Onpu if it is hard, but she claims it isn't and shows them the special seed that passing apprentice get before taking off. At the exam sight, they meet up with Mota and Motamota. Who explain that the girls will have to go through three doors, leading to three different worlds and find their way back before the time runs out. They can also only use magic twice, and they must do the exam on their own without any help. After each girl chooses her door to enter, the clock starts and they head inside. Aiko finds herself in a dark, confusing land while Hazuki is put into a creepy region with only a straight and long pathway. Doremi however, happens to come across a bunch of witch frogs and spots the other door right nearby. Aiko walks along a long and spiral staircase and she sees the door nearby, but before she can get to it she realizes that she would fall over the edge; as it is in the middle of a room with no steps or paths leading to it. She plans to use magic until she remembers she can only use it twice, so she decides to wait instead. As this is going on, Hazuki walks across the seemingly plain land until she notices something squishy on the ground and hears someone speak. When a bunch of strange, ghost-like figures form out of the ground all of the sudden, she flees out of fright. Someone suddenly spots Doremi and she looks to see a group of witch frogs approach. She recognizes the one as Majoume from when she and the others came to the human world and makes conversation with her. As Aiko stands, a strange building approaches her and a witch appears. She welcomes Aiko to the witch's maze before offering to help her reach the door as a reward for finding her; but she'll only do it if Aiko hands her a magic sphere. Aiko refuses, which surprises her and she asks Aiko to listen to her first, bringing up how bad the economy has been as of late. She's become quite lonely in this time, so Aiko offers to chat with her for a while, cheering up the witch. She comments on Aiko's wonderful business sense. Hazuki continues to panic, scream, and run around as she tries to locate the door. The inhabitants of this land are getting upset due to how loud Hazuki is, so they form a pathway for her that will lead her straight to the door. After she gets through it they sigh with relief. Doremi and the witch frogs sit down for some Daifuku and tea, and they are very happy to have Doremi visit since they rarely get visitors. Doremi is having fun too, but when she remembers the exam she reminds them of this and tries to get back on track. Aiko makes it through her door and comes into another land that consists of an overflowing pot and a giant fountain. A witch on top of the pot asks Aiko if she had been looking for a gold or silver door, but Aiko happens to know the story already and explains that she is looking for a normal door. The defeated witch tells Aiko that the real door is inside the fountains water and takes off. So Aiko casts magic to make the door come out of the water and heads right through. While she may be getting through the doors pretty easily, Hazuki is currently misserable, being chased by strange figures with clay model bodies and light bulbs for heads. Doremi resumes her exam with the daifuku as a parting gift, given to her by the witch frogs. She opens the next door to see she's interupting Hachitarou and Surumeko's wedding and they ask for her to be a part of it. Doremi agrees after she spots the next door on the opposite side of the room. Aiko has found herself in her third and final door and is blinded by the light of the desert all of the sudden, while Hazuki has run into the third world door after she startles the king of world two and he moves out of her way. She is taken into a strange, dark void, and before she can do anything, a giant mask clamps it's mouth over her. As Aiko comes through the desert she sees a worn out and sickly witch laying in the sand. She asks Aiko if she has any water and Aiko is quick to consider her options before casting magic to summon a glass of water. It was her last sphere she can use during the exam but this witch needs help. Upon finishing, the witch thanks Aiko before she vanishes; leaving a door in her place. Aiko goes through the door and is given a pass before they point out that Doremi and Hazuki have not returned yet, and only ten-to-fifteen minutes are left in the exam. Hazuki finds herself in a strange part of the land in a small hut-like object. Hearing a strange wheel, she looks to see a very long haired, elderly wizard figure approach. He claims his jokes to be very cold and proceeds to tell her one. But he is shocked when Hazuki begins to laugh, because it is very rare or that to happen. He allows her to pass and Hazuki is congradulated for passing. But they still have to wait for Doremi. Doremi leaves the wedding with some more gift items when she notices the third door again. She comments on how easy this was and notices a strange scent wafting through the air; recognizing it as steak and she happens to find out that she only needs a single magic sphere to get it. She looks at the third world door again and sees everyone yelling at her, although she cannot hear them. It is suspicious, but she can't help but give into temptation and because of that, she fails the exam due to running out of time. Aiko and Hazuki are given the spheres of certification, along with the seed to grow the magic sphere trees. But when they return to the Maho-do, Majorika and Doremi lament the fact she failed the exam while the fairies enjoy the Daifuku. Aiko and Hazuki go out to water their seeds and sadly complain over the fact it will be two-hundred years before they grow. Spells *''Come out, coffee'' *''Come out, door in the water'' *''Icy water, come out'' Dub Edits /Dub Changes/ Errors *When Doremi spots Onpu, both Hazuki and Aiko are missing their tap details. This also occures: **As Hazuki observes the seed Onpu shows them. ***Also note the shine from Aiko and Onpu's earrings is missing. **A scene later as they cheer. **When Aiko asks about the exam's details, followed by another shot of her and Doremi missing them. ***During this scene, Hazuki's nose also vanishes. **When Doremi tries to cheer everyone on both she and Aiko are lacking them. In the following scene, only Aiko lacks them. **As Doremi opens her door. **On the steps Aiko lacks them. **While Doremi leaves her first world. **After Hazuki returns to Aiko and the others, Aiko's tap lacks details. **As Doremi does her transformation pose for the witch frogs. *One witch frog has a big purple heart crystall ball. In the next scene it's magenta, then it returns to purple when Doremi does her pose. *As the girls observe Majorika under the table, the straps of her head cloth are colored gray. But not in any other scene. **Also in this scene that the shine mark is missing from Dela's magic sphere. *During the scene when Aiko spots the door in the second world she goes through, half of the beads on one of her gloves are missing. Her tap is also crudely drawn. Trivia *The world Hazuki is put into and interacts with resembles "the scream" painting. *All the worlds the ojmajao travel to have a theme corresponding to them: Aiko had puzzles, Hazuki had paintings, and Doremi travels to various locations of those they have met in the witch world already. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes